


Doodles and Dicks

by ThisNoodleWrites



Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Older, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites
Summary: You'd waited your whole life to see what your soulmate would write to you on your 17th birthday; you longed for sweet messages from him. Luck wasn't on your side as ink traced over your skin. Are you meant to be upset by the dicks on your arms?OrReader just wanted a cute, fluffy time but her soulmate accidentally torments her with consistent doodles of dicks and other things and she just can't catch a break
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Doodles and Dicks

You wanted to be mad as you stared down at your forearm; you wanted to scratch profanities into your arm in the hopes he’d subconsciously get the message. Surely you had every right to be upset, your friend said you had every right to be, yet you couldn’t be.

Every single day since you could remember you’d longed to turn 17 so that you could see sweet messages from your soulmate; you’d write how much you couldn’t wait to meet them in the cutest handwriting you could, because maybe they were older than you?

As you got ready for school on your birthday, October 10th, you couldn’t help but feel excitement at what your soulmate would say to you. You were a bundle of nerves the entire day.

And then you felt it; the familiar feeling of ink in your skin, but you hadn’t drawn on yourself, so that only meant one thing. Your face shot down and you stared with wide eyes as your soulmate doodled on himself. At first it was innocent enough, a few faces, some equations for his work. But then it got worse. You watched with excitement, too much excitement, as he started to doodle again. Your face dropped, followed by your heart, a lump formed in your throat as you watched the worst thing he could have drawn appear. A penis.

By the time it was lunch, you had so many over your arms that it was embarrassing. You wanted to bury your head into the dirt and never come out again; you felt lucky to have such comforting friends. They took out their pens and tried to write out for him to stop, when that didn’t work, they deduced that he probably hadn’t turned 17 yet.

The real question would be: when was he going to turn 17?

\----

Everyday your soulmate made it slightly harder to like him.

After the third day of non-stop, rude drawings over your arms, your class decided to make a guessing game of what would be drawn on you that day. You only seemed to be able to get a break on weekends, so you could mostly relax around your family.

He’d pushed you over the edge one day when you’d woken up to doodles all over your face - the real kicker was that he could wash it off, but it would stay stained on your skin until you woke up the next morning. Your dad had snapped a picture of it, laughing softly at your scowling face.

Everyday you wrote some form of profanity back, not sure what your goal was.

About a month in you’d started to take pictures of the doodles at the end of the day, donning a tank top and shorts. Some days you’d pull a silly face, other days you’d flip off the camera to really let him know how badly he’d fucked up. More often than not, you’d circle your favourite drawing, whether it was a particularly well done penis, or a small doodle of a happy face.

You printed them out, kept them safe inside of a photo album like a sick reminder of all your suffering - you wouldn’t admit it outloud, but your favourite was the day he’d drawn on your face. It never failed to make you laugh at the scowl you were pulling mixed with the clown nose and whiskers.

It had been an entire year, you woke up on your 18th birthday with a small headache. How young was your soulmate? You were starting to worry until you felt the familiar pen ink on your skin.

_Can you read this?_

You furrowed your brows. Had he just turned 17 today? On your birthday? You shared a birthday with your dick-drawing soulmate?

_Where do you live? I need to see you._ You wrote back.

_Wow! Nice to meet you too. I have practice today at Karasuno, could you meet me there?_

The name was familiar, you’d heard some of the boys on the volleyball talking about them. You pulled up directions and figured out it was only a forty minute walk to you.

_What time?_

He gave you what information you needed to know and you sent him back an innocent smile before hopping out of bed to get ready.

\----

Should you have been nervous to meet your soulmate? It felt kind of relieving, like any tension or stress you’d built up was finally leaving you; you couldn’t seem to care that he was definitely immature, that was part of the charm you’d learnt to appreciate.

“I’m not lost…” you grumbled down the phone to your friend who had been, not-so-lovingly, giving you directions. Maybe she was right, that you were just a little lost, but you weren’t going to admit that to her.

You looked around, noticing a building, Sakanoshita shop, a small group of boys huddled up outside. “I really doubt it.” She huffed.

“I’m just going to ask someone else, you’re giving me a headache.” You clicked off the call before she could berate you for ‘being so disrespectful’ and ‘you’d probably be kidnapped if it weren’t for me’ or ‘would you talk to your mother like that’. Blah, blah.

Shoving your phone in your pocket and adjusting your grip on your photo album, you jogged up to them, ignoring the slight ache in your legs. One of the boys with long hair and a goatee turned around, catching sight of you. You felt slightly intimidated until he smiled, “hello?” He called out to you.

“Do you know the way to…” you pulled up your sleeve, checking the address, “Karasuno high school?” They looked a little shocked but nodded nonetheless.

“We’re heading there actually,” a boy with short brown hair said, “why do you need to go there?” He slowly started walking, ushering for you to follow.

You quickly caught up, letting out a breath, “I have to meet someone. Well, more than just someone.” You shrugged, trying not to make it seem like such a big deal. “Just my soulmate.”

“Oh, that’s a big deal!” The third boy with grey hair smiled down at you, “I bet you’re so excited to finally meet him.” They shared glances, like they knew something you didn’t, but you didn’t read too much into it, just focused on trying to match their pace.

“I guess,” you shrugged again, “I’ve been waiting a year. Literally, a whole year.” You tried to seem more gleeful, these boys looked trusting enough, but if you needed to fight them you doubted your abilities.

“Wait, it’s your birthday today?” The first boy asked.

“And his, too, apparently. Either that or he was drawing dicks on his arm just to piss me off,” you snickered, absentmindedly tracing the back of your hand.

“Happy birthday,” the third boy smiled softly. You continued to walk with them, chatting lightly about things that didn’t mean anything. They introduced themselves to you, and so did you. It didn’t take much longer for the school to appear into view, a small hoard of boys stood at the front gate, chatting amongst themselves until they caught sight of the four of you.

You scanned your eyes over the boys, watching as confusion painted their face. “Of course you three pick up a hot chick before you even get here!” A boy with a shaved head called out, jogging over and introducing himself to you. Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

“She was actually trying to find this place.” Daichi chuckled. “Looks like she has a meeting with her soulmate.” You slowly rolled up your sleeve to reveal this morning's conversation written onto your arm. “Where’s Noya? I’m amazed he hasn’t come to meet the birthday girl.” Tanaka shrugged before turning back to you.

“It’s your birthday?” Tanaka asked, eyes widening.

“Obviously,” you rolled your eyes, “I’ve had to wait far too long to meet the boy who doodles dicks on his arm, and on his birthday, too.”

“What’s with the book?” A tall blond with glasses walked over.

“This contains almost every single day of last year, minus a month; the doodles that… Noya?” You looked at Daichi who nodded, “that Noya forced me to wear to school.”

“What school do you go to?”

“Shiratorizawa.”

They all looked surprised, opening their mouths to yell before someone came running up behind you. You barely managed to avoid the sudden attack, watching a small boy with spiky black hair expertly roll in front of you. He turned to face you, eyes lit up like a wildfire and a grin splitting his face in two. A small section of blond hair fell onto his forehead and you couldn’t help but smile - he’s so adorable.

“Soulmate?” He excitedly thrusted his wrist at you.

“Don’t ‘soulmate’ me.” You shoved the album into his arms and started ranting. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to be in the middle of class and suddenly have dicks up and down your arms?” He slowly opened the photo album, immediately greeted with your scowling face with doodles on it. “And don’t get me started on that, why would you do that?” He slowly flipped through the pages, taking his time to read each reason as to why a certain doodle was your favourite. “I was so happy to turn 17 but then you cursed me with these doodles for a whole year, I’m just happy my friends took it so well. They made it a game. It couldn’t have been worse until Toshi started betting money; that’s when it went from a game to a war.” A small blush tinted his cheeks.

“You took pictures of them for a whole year?” He asked, voice softer.

“Well, more like 11 months because I was too busy being made for the first month,” you mumbled, sitting down at his side, “but, yeah, basically a whole year.”

“Alright, birthday couple, we have to head to practice.” Daichi sighed, looking at you both with wonder in his eyes.

“Birthday… couple?” Noya asked, looking at you.

“I waited a year exactly to hear your response. So, yeah, happy birthday.” You stood back up, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

“I didn’t get you anything!”

“I don’t think anything you got me could make up for last year.” You giggled.

“You’re so cute!” He blurted out, making you blush. “I got a hot girlfriend, soulmate, everything! I’m so happy I get to meet you, this is the best day ever.” He jumped up and down excitedly, following close to you as you started to head into the school.

“Just feel lucky I’m not mad at you,” you sighed, not resisting the smile on your lips.

“So, what’s this about you going to Shiratorizawa?” Daichi pressed you further on the matter.

“Oh, right, well. I just go there. It was more for convenience but I had the grades for it, and my boyfriend at the time was going there on some volleyball scholarship.” You waved it off as if it was nothing but they all stared at you.

“You dated someone on the volleyball team?” Someone to your left blurted.

“Who were they?” Someone on your right yelled.

“You got into Shiratorizawa and I didn’t.” Someone else sighed.

“You had a boyfriend?” Noya looked sad.

“Everyone calm down,” Sugawara did his best to ease their overwhelming questions.

You took a deep breath and answered them all, “yes, I did. We were together all of middle school and for most of high school until he turned 17. It was Ushijima Wakatoshi,” another round of confused noises blew from them and you rolled your eyes, meeting Noya’s. “At the time, I thought he was my soulmate, we worked really well together. But we don’t have any hard feelings now, and his soulmate is super sweet even if they are taking it slow.”

Noya seemed to accept your answer, though he didn’t seem happy about it. How could you expect him to be?

Cupping his cheeks and forcing him to meet your eyes, you spoke, “hey, what are you worrying about?”

“He’s just…” he sighed, looking away, mumbling, “so much taller than me…”

You snorted, surprising him, “and? You’re my soulmate. Besides, I think you’re cute. Talls guys piss me off too, so you’re my sweet spot.” You nuzzled your nose against his and felt heat hit his face at record speed.

\-----  
Noya thought he’d hit the jackpot with you. You were smart, funny, supportive, and so caring that his heart would melt.

He loved seeing you during the week, walking so far just to see him for a little while, taking silent pictures of his face in concentration during practice. He loved hearing you laugh with Kiyoko and Yachi. He listened to your endless rambling about something that had happened in your class.

You came to watch all his games, his numbers painted on your cheeks and sporting a Libero outfit that matched his, cheering so loudly from the sidelines. 

When they made it into the battle against Shiratorizawa, he’d sworn that you would cheer for your school that he was surprised to see you donning his numbers again; cheering with no shame for him. He’d had to hold back giddy smiles when he heard you chastising Ushijima for injuring Tsukishima and nearly hurting Noya at some points.

The biggest shocking point was watching Ushijima stand in front of them, pride gone to the wind, you stomping your foot behind him like an angry mom, apologising for hurting them. When you were satisfied, you smacked him on the back and congratulated him for doing so good.

Noya was happy when you revealed that you planned on travelling the world after school instead of going to college. He was happy when you said he could join. Happy when you agreed to move in with him after you finished high school.

His heart nearly stopped when you agreed to marry him with tears streaming down your cheeks. He thought he might die when you walked down the aisle, a small tattoo on your wrist that had been difficult to explain. A small doodle of something you now thought of so warmly.

A penis.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone talking about soulmate au's and honestly thought this would be so on brand for Nishinoya to do, like, c'mon. Look at him.
> 
> If you like it, you know what to do; also maybe check out some of my other works ifyouwantyoudonthaveto
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Noodle xx


End file.
